


fate plays ugly jokes

by Kofaros



Series: fate has a distorted sense of humor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Disappointed in the Wizarding World, Regulus left the wizarding world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Не смешно. Он должен быть мертв. Он приготовился умереть. Онхотелумереть. Такпочему?Он не герой. Не храбрец. Не его смелый и яркий старший брат.Теряя сознание, слыша отдаленные обеспокоенные голоса и торопливы шаги, Регулус успел подумать, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолькоживым.___________________________________________________МоментыжизниРеджи послесмертиРегулуса Блэка.
Series: fate has a distorted sense of humor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Not funny

**Fate seemed to be playing a series of extraordinarily unamusing jokes. George Orwell.**

Регулус из последних сил рванул вперед и рухнул на каменистый берег. В глазах было темно, кровь покидала его тело через раны, ноги не ощущались, он с трудом мог вдохнуть воздух. Но он был жив.

_Не смешно_. Он должен быть мертв. Он приготовился умереть. Он _хотел_ умереть. Регулус знал на что шел. Кикимер бы не трангрессировал их обоих. А если бы каким-то образом и смог, это бы ничего не изменило. Смерть от зелья, смерть в руках авроров, смерть в Азкабане или смерть от рук Темного Лорда, узнавшего симптомы своего зелья. _Смерть_.

Он не герой. Не храбрец. Не его смелый и яркий старший брат. Регулус лишь сделал то, что посчитал правильным. Он пошел на смерть, чтобы кто-то более сильный закончил его дело. Так _почему_?

Почему на самом дне озера, окруженный инферналами, почувствовав брешь в магии Волан-де-Морта, не до конца достигавшей того места, он начал бороться? Почему призвал Адское пламя, сжигая тварей и самого себя? Почему рванул еще ниже и трансгрессировал, не думая о месте и своем теле? Почему, очутившись в воде другого озера, поплыл наверх, пытаясь наконец вдохнуть создух и _спастись_?

Регулус с трудом перевернулся на спину, сплевывая кровь. _Не смешно_. Он умирает неизвестно где, так зачем было сопротивляться _там_? Он посмотрел на усыпанное звездами небо.

Теряя сознание, слыша отдаленные обеспокоенные голоса и торопливы шаги, Регулус успел подумать, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько _живым_.


	2. Reflections

**The right choice in reality does not exist — there are only a made choice and its consequences. Elchin Safarli.**

Регулус повернул ручку душа и просто облокотился рукой о стену, пока ледяная вода текла по его телу. Холод остужал огонь в его костях, угрожающий сжечь его изнутри. Прошло уже несколько лет, но последствия его выбора не отпускали. 

Мужчина отстраненно подумал, что его мать хватил бы удар, узнай она, что ее любимого сына неделями выхаживали маглы из охотничьего поселения среди лесов. Регулус скосил глаза на зеркало на соседней стене. Она бы его сейчас могла и не узнать. Он _сам_ себя не узнавал.

Когда-то черные волосы (фамильная черта Блэков) полностью поседели. Глаза стали почти белыми, а в правом виднелся голубоватый оттенок. Шрам от ожога шел с правой щеки на шею, почти полностью охватывая ее. Левая рука, правое плечо, спина, ноги, левая часть живота. Адский огонь зацепил все. Шрамы от инферналов и трансгрессии _за пределы границы_ страны были частично скрыты под этими ожогами, но кое-где проглядывали. 

Шрамы болели, яд в его крови время от времени причинял боль, тени под его глазами уже не исчезали, он почти не спал, голова раскалывалась от дара, в редких случаях появлявшегося их семье, дара, частично ставшего причиной сумасшествия его кузины Беллатриссы. _Првидец_. Только толку?

У него был дом, работа, множество знакомых, боль и куча сомнений. Что он должен делать? Регулус не хотел возвращаться в Британию. Он разочаровался в семье, Темном Лорде, самом магическом мире. Разумеется, он следил за новостями. Темный Лорд мертв _(он не мог умереть)_ , Сириус предал Поттеров _(Мерлин, что ты сделал, старший брат?)_ , Гарри Поттер стал героем Британии _(как будто это важнее потери родителей)_ , люди вели себя так, будто все теперь станет прекрасно _(маги не учатся на ошибках, очевидно)_.

Так что теперь делать Регулусу? Маловероятно, что он сможет найти другие крестражи, он _знает_ , что Волан-де-Морт бы не остановился на одном. Ему не у кого было просить помощи. Сомнительно, что Альбус Дамблдор поможет Пожирателю Смерти, которого считают мертвым. Но Дамблдор не идиот. Он, его доверенные люди и кто-то, кто поймет, что Темный Лорд жив, рано или поздно начнут действовать.

Регулус выдохнул. Он устал. Он не обязан этим заниматься. Но оставить все... Мысль вызывала двоякие чувства. Все же он шел за тем медальоном с определенной целью. Ничего не изменилось. Он может просто поискать больше информации, не участвуя в активных поисках. У него есть время.

Это тоже была странная мысль. Время. Хотя он должен быть мертв. Иногда он чувствовал себя так, будто часть него осталась в той пещере. Чувствовал себя мертвым. Регулус запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо струям воды. Эта боль в его теле не была плохой. Эта боль, будто выворачивающая его кости, доказывала, что он _живой_.


	3. Arcturus

**It's better to burn out than to fade away.**

Регулус выдохнул дым сигареты, не смотря на сидящего напротив Арктуруса. Кабинет старшего мага совсем не изменился, маленьким Регулус любил читать здесь книги, пока его дед возился с бумагами. 

За десять минут они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Реджи не был уверен, почему прилетел в Англию и направился прямиком к деду посреди ночи. За последние годы он сделал много вещей, не задумываясь о каждом своем шаге, как было _до пещеры_.

-Я проверял наше фамильное древо, - наконец произнес Арктурус. - Что-то не давало мне покоя. Я спросил Кикимера.

Регулус посмотрел в глаза старшего мужчины. Он уже знал судьбу эльфа. Своего единственного друга. Того, кто всегда был рядом с ним. 

-Он не сказал, что произошло. Но ему и не надо было. Я вышел из себя.

Внук закрыл глаза. Перед глазами мелькнуло тело домового эльфа, лежащего у стены в окружении осколков.

-Ты искал меня,-прошептал он. - Хотя надежды не было.

-У меня была причина, - произнес Лорд Блэк. - Причина, по которой ты пришел сюда. Я надеялся ты не унаследуешь эту черту.

Регулус открыл глаза.

-Из-за Беллы? 

-В том числе. 

Они замолчали. Арктурус посмотрел в окно. Регулус докурил сигарету, выкинув окурок в урну у стола.

-Ты повзрослел. Быстрее, чем кто-либо из нашей семьи. Этот взгляд тебе идет больше прежнего, даже если ты заработал его печальным способом.

-Мать всегда говорила, что Блэки одинаковы, что мы похожи друг на друга. Но иногда мы похожи на кого-то из семьи чуть сильнее, верно?

Пожилой человек чуть улыбнулся.

-Орион как-то сказал, что ты похож на меня. Истинного Блэка. Но он не знал, что ты унаследовал от меня больше, чем ему могло бы понравиться. Я сразу нарек тебя своим наследником. Хорошо знать, что ты вырвался из цепей, в которых застрял я сам.

Арктурус положил ладонь на толстую папку на столе. 

-Я скоро покину этот мир, Регулус. Все, что осталось от Блэков, я оставлю тебе. Ты можешь делать, что пожелаешь. Я позаботился, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Сейчас на свободе лишь Нарцисса. Она знает, что мое слово закон в нашей семье. Ни она, ни остатки рода не узнают правду, пока ты сам того не захочешь.

Регулус сглотнул ком в горле. Он уже забыл чувство _семьи_. В детстве это чувство вызывал его старший брат, потом Арктурус, с кем они виделись все меньше с годами.

-Решение, что я принял до своего исчезновения. Оно было спонтанно, обдуманно, правильно и ненадежно одновременно. Но оно стало моим _спасением_. Это был первый раз, когда я сам сделал выбор.

Старший маг улыбнулся.

-Правильных решений нет. Есть только выбор и последствия. Даже если они принесут страдания. Это то, что человек выбирает сам. Расскажешь своему деду свою историю, внук?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Уже позже, когда рассвет начал подниматься над горизонтом. Когда на площади Гриммо прекратили реветь сирены. Когда дом №12 перестал полыхать пламенем, обрушившим его до самого основания. Регулус Блэк опустил цветы на могилу Арктуруса Блэка и наконец позволил слезам катиться по щекам, оплакивая последнего дорогого для себя человека. От него пахло дымом, а пустота внутри увеличилась. Нить, тянущая его сердце к семье Блэк, наконец полностью оборвалась. Иногда _жить_ действительно больнее, чем умирать.


	4. Thoughts

**If you correct your mind, the rest of your life will fall into place. Lao Tzu**

Из распахного окна доносился шум ночной Франции и запах выпечки. Регулус вдохнул знакомый запах и перевел взгляд на журнальный столик. И он, и пол вокруг были завалены бумагами и газетными вырезками. В центре лежали Медальон Слизерина и два обугленных кольца. Регулус много путешенствовал. По работе, ради исследований, просто так. Он узнал многое о маглах, о магии, о крестражах и огромное количество других вещей. Он узнал, как перенести часть души из одного предмета в другой. Пока он разочаровался в Темном Лорде, он не хотел разрушать Медальон Салазара Слизерина. Волан-де-Морт этого не стоил. 

Ради Арктуруса и ради информации о Темном Лорде. Он возвращался в Англию по делам, связанным с магическим миром, ровно два раза. И он нашел еще один крестраж. Кольцо. Разрушив проклятие, Регулус долго рассматривал камень. Камень из _сказок_. Он не дурак, сразу почувствовал странную магию. Возможно, потому что уже давно шел бок о бок со смертью. У него было искушение проверить. Подтвердить. Но он ничего не сделал. Он попрощался с дедом, единственным, кого бы хотел увидеть живым. Он не был уверен, что камень сработает с Кикимером. 

_Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми._

Регулус смог перенести крестраж из Медальона в другое кольцо. Хотя ему пришлось обратиться к знакомому змееусту из Индии и обнаружить у себя самого эту способность. Знакомый пояснил, что из-за мощной магической силы и дара Провидца Регулус пробудил ген парселтанга, вероятно, существующий в его семье века назад. После этого он разрушил оба кольца Адским огнем. Наблюдая, как искалечевшее и спасшее его пламя пожирает воющии части души Волан-де-Морта, он почувствовал удовлетворение. Будто он наконец закрыл ту главу своей жизни, которая тянула его обратно на дно того озера.

Мужчина посмотрел на левое предплечье. Черная метка была полностью выжжена. Адский огонь и несколько полулегальных ритуалов. И он свободен от связи с Волан-де-Мортом. Его мысли вернулись к крестражам. Он знал, что темный маг был одержим волшебством и бессмертием. А семь священное число в магии. Семь крестражей. Вопрос в том, сколько он успел. Убийство Поттеров идеальный вариант для создания крестража. Самого драгоценного, как символа победы. Седьмого.

Медальон Слизерина. Очевидно, Волан-де-Морт высокомерен достаточно, что проделать подобное с реликвиями других основателей. Чаша Пуффендуй и Диадема Когтевран, как минимум. Хотя вряд ли он наложил руки на что-то, принадлежавшее Гриффиндору. _Это три._

Регулус оглядел бумаги. Кольцо принадлежало Мраксам. Сомнительно, что Темный Лорд использовал вещь его маглоских родственников, которых он так презирал. Блэк обшарил дома тех и других и ничего не нашел. Но в то время Волан-де-Морт был молод, кольцо либо первый крестраж, либо второй. Значит, что-то из юности. Но неужели он мог оставить крестраж в Хогвартсе?

Регулус поморщился, цыкнув. Его британский вислоухий котик скосил на него желтый глаз. Мужчина рассеянно почесал его спинку. _Что его жизнь, честно?_

В Хогвартс он точно не пойдет. К сожалению, это имело смысл. _Там_ никто точно не догадается искать.

_Четыре или пять._ Говоря о питомцах. Нагайна. Волан-де-Морт с ней не расставался. Она могла бы быть крестражем. Регулус вновь взглянул на газетные вырезки. Гарри Поттер. Живые люди не могли быть крестражами. Но, если Волан-де-Морт действительно собирался использовать смерть Поттеров, то что-то могло пойти не так. У мальчика остался шрам, хотя Авада не оставляет следов. Судьба явно издевается над этим ребенком.

_От четырех до семи. Точнее, от двух до пяти теперь._ Регулус надел Медальон на шею, затем взял цепочку с висящим Воскрешающим камнем. Шрамы, боль и эти два предмета. Все, что осталось от его прошлого. Он оставил ту жизнь позади, но не собирался забывать. 

Возможно, кто-то еще начнет охоту. Возможно, он будет один. Возможно, это все просто ошибка. Очередная дорога к смерти. Но это _его_ выбор. Пока он _жив_ , он будет _помнить_.


	5. Letter

**The Only Thing I Know For Sure Is That I Know Nothing At All, For Sure. Socrate**

Реджи дремал на диване в общей комнате Европола, когда услышал задумчивое хмыканье сбоку. Он приоткрыл глаза. Эстебан Грейнджер из отдела по наркоторговле. Так у них тоже перерыв. В Европоле всегда есть работа, но без отдыха они все окажутся в могиле. Хотя количество дел и кофеин их туда сведет в любом случае.

-Что-то забавное? - пробормотал он.

-Как сказать, - произнес Эстебан. - Письмо от племянницы. Просит совета. С ее другом из школы жестоко обращаются опекуны, но посторонний индивид препятствует вмешательству.

-Не должны этим заняться полиция и служба опеки? Или этот индивид влиятелен? - Это имело смысл.

-Похоже на то. Однако в ее истории большие дыры. Говорит, что сначала должна мне что-то рассказать.

Регулус повернул голову. Звучало _размыто_. Эстебан прищурился, затем посмотрел на Реджи. Точнее на маленькую татуировку скорпиона под его правым ухом.

-Она оставила приписку в конце. _Я не могу объяснить всего в письме. Сначало мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Я не знаю, что это точно значит, но мне сказали, что рядом с тобой скорпион. Дочь Пандоры. Он поймет. Пожалуйста, навести нас скорее. Гарри действительно нужна помощь._

Регулус замер. _Пандора?_ Он поднялся с места и наклонился к ноутбуку коллеги. В истории действительно не доставало кусков. Но если племянница Эста опускала слово _магия_ , то все было очевидно.

В Европоле знали о магии. Не все, разумеется. Сами маги, начальники и некоторые другие сотрудники. 1/4 организации, примерно. Сам Реджи в это число не входил. Ему не было до этого дела. Хотя он знал, что у некоторых имеются подозрения на его счет. 

И он знал, что Эстебан Грейнджер сквиб. Тот внимательно смотрел на него.

-Ты знаешь, что она собирается рассказать?

-Ты понял, что значит "дочь Пандоры"?

Они усмехнулись. Регулус вновь посмотрел на письмо.

-У меня есть подозрения на счет личности мальчика, - медленно признал он.

_И серьезно? Как это случилось?_

-Но ты не любишь Англию. Это заметно, Реджи. 

Тот выпрямился. Он не должен возвращаться. Он не должен быть рядом с Гарри Поттером.

-Я последний, кто должен быть рядом с мальчиком. Вещи, что я похоронил, отвратительны, Эст.

-У всех свое прошлое. Но я знаю тебя нынешнего. Это все, что имеет значение. Ты можешь сказать мне столько, сколько сочтешь нужным. И ты можешь уйти, не сказав ничего.

Реджи посмотрел в окно. Похоже, им двоим придеться взять пару отгулов. И таблетки от головной боли.


	6. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> после 1 главы only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality

**Чтобы быть пророком, достаточно быть пессимистом. Годвилль**

Когда Регулус вошел в дом Лавгудов поздним вечером, Луна уже сидела на чемоданах. В доме было тихо и пусто. Все ценное, что хранилось в нем, поместилось в три чемодана яркой расцветки и рюкзак. _Так и знал._ Реджи опустился на одно колено перед девочкой.

-Здраствуй, маленькая луна, - произнес он. - Ты и правда копия Пандоры.

-Папа всегда так говорил, - печально улыбнулась та. - На него напали недавно у дома. Я пряталась в подвале, пока не прибыли авроры. Они ничего не нашли.

Кто-то бы сказал, что провидцы должны видеть такие вещи. Но на деле все наоборот. Провидцы либо видят смерть близких и свою собственную, либо не видят ни одну из них. Карма это или судьба Регулус не знал. Но если провидец не может предотвратить чью-то смерть, стоит ли видеть ее _дважды_?

Регулус аккуратно обнял ребенка. Была смерть Ксено случайностью? Или это был ответ на сближение Луны и Гарри Поттера? Второй вариант означал, что враг близко. Слишком близко. Просто сторонник Темного Лорда? Кто-то, знающий о даре Пандоры?

-Где ты была потом?

-У соседей. Они ожидали, пока найдутся родственники. Я пришла собрать вещи сегодня днем.

Регулус отстранился и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. 

-Ты пойдешь со мной, Луна? Я не хороший человек, но твоя мама была моим другом когда-то. Даже если _та семья_ была против. 

Луна улыбнулась. Реджи помнил улыбку Пандоры, треплющей его по волосам и рассказывающей об ее очередном эксперименте.

-Я рада пойти с тем, кого мама любила как брата. 

Он грустно усмехнулся. Ему не составит труда подделать некоторые документы и выставить все так, будто Луну забрали дальние родственники. Это даже не ложь. У него могло больше не быть семьи, но и Пандору Блэки за семью не считали. Он не собирался оставлять ее дорогую дочь в этом прогнившем месте.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Он заметил ее взгляд, когда печатал на ноутбуку. _Работа есть всегда._ Луна сидела на подоконники, направив взгляд на камень на его шее. Регулус склонил голову к плечу. Девочка грустно улыбнулась.

-Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми. Я часто говорю с мамой во сне. Теперь папа тоже там будет.

Это не то решение, которое должен принимать ребенок. Дети _не должны_ стоять перед таким выбором. Наверное, хорошо, что он разочаровался в магическом мире давным давно. Потому что сейчас оно бы съедало его.


	7. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> во время главы 3 only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality

**Мы с тобой живучие волки. А сердце, наверное, болит от крепкого кофе...**

Дождь лил уже третий час. Накинутый на голову капюшон был бесполезен. Сигарета, зажатая в зубах, давно потухла. Сидя на крыше одного из домов на Тисовой улице, Регулус запрокинул голову к звездному небу. Он чувствовал кровь во рту. За последние четыре года это происходило все чаще.

Пустота внутри. Он думал, что привык. Но теперь он ощущал ее сильнее. Из-за теплых чувств семьи Эстебана? _Нет._ Альбус Дамблдор. Лидер света. Кого так уважал его старший брат. Глупый старший брат, гниющий в Азкабане. Был он предателем? Был он невиновен? Был он тем, кто всего себя посвятил свету и получил в ответ ничего? Регулус чувствовал, что ему уже все равно. 

Он изучал магию души, потому что хотел. Хотел увидеть как можно больше душ. Чистых, очерствевших, сломанных, разбитых, _выживших_. Он знал, что его собственная душа _разбита_. Иногда он сомневался, что она у него еще есть.

У мальчика была красивая душа. Яркая, немного треснутая, но _целая_. Этот мальчик смотрел с такой благодарностью на _Пожирателя Смерти_ , что хотелось взвыть. Он должен был так смотреть не на него. Так почему _свет_ его оставил? 

Реджи сплюнул сигарету вместе с кровью на руку и сжал кулак. Он видел директора Хогвартса издалека на этой улице. _Не слишком ли поздно?_ Неужели было так сложно прийти сюда годы назад?

Он _чуял_ магию в шраме мальчика. Слабый след. Но он был. Регулус не мог сказать, если это был крестраж. Он мог сказать, что не сможет его вытащить. Запечатать, максимум. Он видел воспоминания о василиске. _О дневнике._ Дамблдор не мог не догадаться. Или Регулус слишком много ожидает?

Реджи посмотрел на пустую улицу. Он не собирался говорить правду. Мальчик заслужил жить. Он _выбрал_ жизнь. Противоположный Регулусу выбор. 

Он вытер рот ладонью, стирая кровь. Он не знал, сколько ему осталось. Он перешел свой рубеж 15 лет назад. Боль и кровь доказывали, что он жив. Неизвестность грела его внутри. _Станет ли завтра его последним днем?_ Игра в русскую рулетку. Регулус не боялся смерти, он жил, как того хотел. Этого было достаточно.


	8. Bishop

**Воспоминание о пережитом счастье — уже не счастье, воспоминание о пережитой боли — это все еще боль.**

Реджи скинул с себя часть стены, медленно садясь. В воздухе пахло бетонной крошкой, кровью и порохом. Сколько этажей он падал? Два? Его выкинуло из здания взрывной волной. Ребра точно сломаны, но в остольном цел. Регулус поднялся на ноги. Сколько было человек в команде? Он не точно мог вспомнить. 

Проверить место. Отделы по борьбе с торговлей людьми и терроризмом. До них место проверяли. Реджи пошел вдоль здания. Верхние этажи обрушены. С ним было двое. Один был на самом верху. Он услышал кашель. Человек. Реджи дохромал до него. _Протез. Русые короткостриженные волосы. На пару лет младше._ Другой отдел. Их было двое. Всего пятеро. Человек на земле закашлялся кровью и открыл глаза. Они встретились взглядами. _Ах. Он видел такой взгляд в зеркале._

Реджи помог ему встать и перекинул его здоровую руку себе через плечи. Синие глаза задержались на здании. 

-Мы умрем, если сунемся туда. - Холодный голос с немецким акцентом.

Правый глаз Реджи кровоточил. Он разделял это мнение. Они пошли дальше, чуть в стороне от дороги. _На всякий случай._ Позади обвалилась еще стена. 

_Двое умерли на месте. Третьего достали спасатели. Он остался парализован._ Предыдущую команду заметили. Пешки из Аль-Каиды. _Вам повезло, - причитала коллега-сапер из соседнего офиса._

Они посмеялись, когда вспомнили ее слова, деля бутылку абсента на _могиле_ коллег из _их отделов._  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Слышал о Грин-де-Вальде?

-Слышал о Волан-де-Морте?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Когда я падал, отрубив себе руку, было _спокойно_.

-Когда меня тянули на дно покойники, было _безразлично_.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они встречались время от времени. Они работали в одном штабе. Они работали в разных местах. Фраза там, фраза здесь. Одна бутылка на двоих посреди ночи на крыше небоскреба, когда каждый бездумно трансгрессировал по _городам_. Абсолютное молчание при встрече у реки, когда каждый из них шел в никуда.

-Эта страна всегда была такой маленькой?

-По крайней мере, не похоже, что нам тесно.

Они не помнили, когда рассказали друг другу о себе. О семьях. _О выборе._

-Почему люди боятся смерти?

-Они ее не встречали.

Душа Реджи разбита. У души Бишопа не достает частей. Регулус видит места, где они откололись, с почерневшими краями.

-Так она у меня еще осталась?

Души бывают светлыми, темными, серыми, тусклыми, яркими. Регулус не может понять, какой цвет у души Бишопа. Он не может понять и про свою тоже.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они часто работали вместе. В штабе, на делах, _дома_. 

-Босс? Я даже не начальник.

-Я не против быть подчиненным. Но я не подчиняюсь. Ты должен быть командиром. Но ты не командуешь.

Сотрудники быстро привыкли. Они работали с действительно _дерьмовыми_ вещами, чтобы удивляться. С этой работой каждый сходил с ума по-своему.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

-Я бы это бросил.

-А я нет?

-Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-Арктурус, Пандора и Барти. Я запомню.

-Ты забыл "Бишоп".  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Они часто говорили на разных языках. Просто сменяли язык посреди разговора. Им было все равно, если это смущало окружающих.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Я бы убил твоего брата. 

-Я знаю. Теперь это не важно. Но я бы запытал твоего отчима.

-Мне нравится. Но это стало не важно еще раньше.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

-Анет спросила, если мы пара. Как нам отвечать?

-Имеет значение? Что ты ей ответил?

-Между нами был секс однажды. _Это ничего не изменило._ Она сказала, что нам это подходит.

-Люди знают лишь секс, страсть и ненависть. Это удивительно, как они не переубивали друг друга еще.

-Виолет сказала, мы можем быть соулмейтами.

-Если так, наша нить сожжена.

Они переглядываются.

-Этого _недостаточно_.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Бродячие коты не ходят парой. Волки-одиночки на то и волки-одиночки. Они работали вместе. Они не виделись _неделями_. Им не были нужны слова. Им обоим было больно. В Реджи было равнодушие, в Бишопе жестокая насмешка. Они _разные_ , они _похожи_.

У них общий знак. Маленькая тату песочных часов, обвитых цепью, между ключиц. Шрамы, составляющие слово "выбор", вдоль позвоночника. Два пера, перевязанные бинтом, на левой лодыжке. _"Перо" название операции, на которой они познакомились._ У них много знаков.

У Реджи есть скорпион под правым ухом. И на внутренней части левого бедра. У Бишопа волк на правом боку. Ворон на бедре с той же стороны. Цитата на икре левой. _Иногда отражение в зеркале более реально, чем сам объект._ Ему очень нравится Чеширский кот. Реджи он понравился тоже.

У Реджи ожоги. У Бишопа рваные шрамы. Они не помнят их количество на собственных телах. Они знают _каждый_ на телах друг друга.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

-Пончик? Котик Пончик. Ха!

-Ты хотел еще одного Чешира?

-Уел.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

-Что я пропустил? Эстебан Грейнджер. _Я ушел на пару минут_.

-Тебя не было _месяц_. Почему ты пахнешь гвоздикой?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

-Луна. Хороший ребенок. Оставишь Анет и Виолет?

-Сам знаешь.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

-Мы участвуем, хах?

-У судьбы искаженное чувство юмора, не находишь?

-Мне это не нравится. Они не стоят того. Я не делюсь. Хочешь персик?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

-Дементоры. Больше охранников не нашлось?

-Люди додумались только до смертной казни.

Синие глаза встретили белые.

-Я не делюсь.

-Есть идея?

-Некоторых надо ткнуть носом, чтобы _дошло_.

Седой равнодушно смеется.

-Нам нет дела. Но звучит неплохо.

Русоволосый зло улыбается.

-Они ничего не стоят.

Английская газета вспыхивает в тишине. Реджи все равно. Они перестали быть семьей еще тогда, когда он был жив. Бишоп порочен достаточно напомнить, хотя им все равно. Просто потому что он _мог_.

Они думали об этом давно. С самого начала. Им это было не нужно. Но люди глупы. Им нужно _напоминание_ их ошибок.

-Шрамы или чернила?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Каждый день как последний. Реджи не знал, сколько проживет. Ему все равно. Бишопу плевать на смерть. Он знает, как это. Реджи улыбается Смерти. Бишоп смеется ей в лицо. Они оба хороше ее знают. Не имеет значения, кто будет первым.

Они не хорошие люди. Они эгоистичны. Преданны. Их обоих предали. 

_Будет забавно, а?_

_Когда они тронут тебя, я убью их._

_Когда ты умрешь, я оправлюсь за тобой._


	9. Work

**Все, что делаешь, надо делать хорошо, даже если совершаешь безумство.**

Регулус не мог точно вспомнить, когда начал работать в Европоле. Ему было 17, когда он _умер_. Полгода он провел, восстанавливая силы у магловских охотников. Они были добрые, не задавали много вопросов, _настоящие_. _Люди приходят и уходят, - сказал один. - Иногда не нужно ничего говорить, просто побыть вместе и разойтись своими путями._ Тогда он начал двигаться вперед. Не зная куда. Его палочка осталась на дне озера, но он мог колдовать и без нее, даже невербально. Он легко мог добыть денег и ночлег магией. _Он не хороший человек, в конце концов._

Он не закончил Хогвартс. Ему не нужен был диплом магической школы. У него было много знаний, превосходная память и способности. Он создал личность. Регулус "Реджи" Блэк, англичанин, сирота, такая-то магловская школа, пострадал в "аварии". Он работал, конечно. Просто скитаясь по городам, цеплялся взглядом за что-то. Подработка барменом, в книжном, механиком. К 19 он экстерном получил диплом престижной юридической академии в Америке. В 20 он натолкнулся на волонтеров. Искали маленькую девочку вместе с полицией. Он быстро ее нашел. Ее душа была очень светлой и _пушистой_. Он хотел увидеть _больше_.

Он поступил на какуе-то полицейскоую службу в Майами. Быстро вошел во вкус. Начал скитаться уже по странам, всегда устраиваясь в правоохранительные организации. Он мог быть молод, но его послужной список впечатлял. Он участвовал в операции по спасению девушек, похищенных для сексуального рабства, в глубине Берлина. Тогда он узнал о полицейских службах больше.

Молодой, с отлычными характеристиками, способный, его шрамы не доставляли неудобств. _Боль не была неудобством после всего._ Верно. Он связался с Европолом годам к 22. Он перешел в главный штаб и познакомился с Бишопом где-то в 23.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
На такой работе можно забыть о личной жизни, семейная жизнь у сотридников часто разваливается. Они видят _такое_ , особенно в отношении детей и женщин, что выдержит далеко не каждый. Не все, конечно. Полевые агенты, главным образом. Те, кто едут в другие страны и видят _на месте_. Реджи помнил,как впервые помогал отделу по борьбе с детской порнографией. _Это было отвратительно._ Девушка за столом рядом с ним печатала на компьютере, глотая слезы.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

В штабе есть маги и сквибы. Не много. Есть маглы, кто знает о магии. Примерно тоже число. Те маги связаны с магическим миром, не бросили его. Просто работают в таком месте. Им не легче. Магия не решает их проблемы. Магия против пули. 50\50. Реджи знает, что они встречаются в _том_ мире. Чувствуют родство друг с другом из-за магии. Некоторые подсознательно предпочитают проводить время с себе подобными. Регулус не один из них. Ни один Бишоп.

В штабе иногда происходит магия. Тонко, незаметно для маглов. Ты не можешь почти 24\7 сидеть в здании и не использовать магию, чтобы левитировать кипу бумаг. Их камеры заговорены, конечно же. Обычным людям они на глаза не попадаются. Когда работают с другими агенствами, себя почти не выдают. Конечно, если в другой службе есть маги, они стараются работать вместе, используя магию для помощи и избегая чужих глаз. 

Магическая часть штаба знает, что Эстебан сквиб. Половина знает, что Бишоп маг. Он не работает с ними, предпочитая одиночество или Реджи. Ему плевать. Некоторые подозревают, что Регулус маг. Тот ничего об этом не говорит. Ему не нужен их мир.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Почти 10 лет. Столько Реджи проработал в этом месте. Не именно _в штабе_ , он постоянно командировался заграницу все-таки. Но в этом месте. Там сменилось много людей. Ему частично любопытно, сколько еще сменится, пока он жив. 

Сотрудники видят шрамы. Кто-то спрашивает. Знают, что "авария" ложь. Он говорит, что это уже не важно.

Регулус не точно одиночка. Они работают сообща как-никак. Он знает всех сотрудников в лицо. Бишоп время от времени притаскивает сплетни, как будто хоть одному из них двоих это интересно. Реджи _уважают_ , даже _почитают_. Наверное, он видел больше всех на этой работе. Он много работает, участвует в операциях едва ли не всех отделов и пьет кофе.

Коллеги думали, они с Бишопом встречаются. Или что женаты. Бишоп долго смеялся. Он видел людей насквозь. К ним пылась устроиться женщина с ангельской внешностью и доброй улыбкой. _Она завлекала мужчин в постель, а потом топтала их сердца. Бишоп рассказал, у нее было очень несчастное лицо, когда он после секса сказал, что ожидал от нее больше после стольких мужчин._ Та женщина сбежала в слезах через неделю работы.

Бишопа не волновал секс. _Он любил издеваться, если ему дать повод._ Это быстро все понимали. Реджи подобное в принципе не интересовало. У него было, чем заняться.

Коллеги перестали считать их парой после двух лет. Эстебан перешел к ним в это время из Британии. Ему хватило двух недель, чтобы это понять.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Многие заметили общий отгул Эстебана и Реджи. Для Англии. _Реджи не любит Англию._ У него почти нет заданий в _Британии_. Редкие разговоры между ними и Бишопом. Его семья покинула Англию, как обмолвился Эст.

Магическая часть догадывалась, что дело в магии. Молоденькая волшебница, он не помнил ее имя, она пришла недавно, пыталась с ним _поладить_. Она всегда терлась с сотрудниками-магами. Девушка получила кувшин кофе на блузку, опрокинутый стажером, которому Регулус не дал стать обскуром 7 лет назад. Бишоп и его собственный стажер, сидящие в комнате отдыха, где это случилось, громко смеялись в след убегающей волшебнице с покрасневшим от стыда лицом.

Некоторые маги не понимали, что их мир может быть кому-то не нужен. Это нормально, они не ранились им так сильно. Та волшебница растеряла все пуговицы на блузке, когда попыталась подсесть к Реджи на брифинге. Стажер Бишопа неприятно усмехнулся, в лучших традициях наставника. 

Она отстала после этого. После второго задания, _Марта из отдела Эста, наконец вспомнил Регулус,_ ее увезли с пулевым. Магия против пули. Двум маглам пришлось подправить память из-за того, что девушка попыталась колдовать. Она уволилась после этого.

К Реджи не лезли. Его почитали, он был профессионалом. Маг он или нет, ничего не меняло. Стало лишь ясно, из _чьего_ мира его шрамы. Опытные маги понимали, _что_ это было за заклинание.

У них была работа делать, магия или нет. В конце концов, на этой работе задерживались лишь те, кто _мог ее делать_ , невзирая ни на что.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
На новые шрамы Реджи и Бишопа никто ничего не сказал. Это не самое странное, что здесь происходило. Непосредственный начальник Регулуса даже бросью не повел. За его работу здесь у Реджи было два босса. Оба ему нравились именно по этой причине.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Лукас, стажер Бишопа, покосился на газету и фыркнул.

-Кровь не семья. Вы даже _не похожи_.

Регулус улыбнулся. Влад оторвался от своего планшета. Он был свирепо защитен по отношению к наставнику. Это всегда заставляло Бишопа одобрительно скалиться. _Хотя я не делюсь, щенок._ Реджи видел прорастающие клыки волка.

_-Когда он явится, он это поймет._


	10. Vlad

**Смыть грязь куда проще, чем кровь.**

Регулус был в Бране, потому что еще не бывал здесь. Он ожидал красивые виды, замки и истории. Он не ожидал _обскури_. Ему пришлось трангрессировать раза два. Он видел разрушенные дома и несколько тел. Обскури был силен, _обскур_ сильнее.

Он знал, как ими становятся. Он не питал много чувств к другим людям так же. Глаза ребенка говорили о том же.

Обскур, парень лет 11, плюс-минус. Янтарные глаза, черные волосы, душа более разбитая, чем даже у Бишопа. Реджи поставил печать. Он не знал, сколько она продержится. Его это не касалось.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

У него было задание в Трансильвании. Два года спустя. Он замечает обскура краем глаза. Тот ждал его у леса. Он выглядел лучше. _У меня нет имени, - единственное, что он сказал._ Реджи назвал его Влад.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Они встретились вновь лет через 5. Они не берут молодняк. Нужен опыт. Но они берут _способных_. Парню на вид 18. Он не знает свой настоящий возраст. Сквозь упорные тренировки, волокиту, кровь и пот он выбил себе место в стажеры. Это просто видимость, они не берут молодняк.

Реджи видит, как волчонок матереет. У него глаза волка. Его клыки растут. Он _остается_.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Бишоп усмехается. Влад показывает средний палец. Они _скалятся_. Реджи закатывает глаза.

Влад берет фамилию _Цепеш_. Он мало говорит. Ему не надо.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Обскури вырывается. Регулус отдыхает в зарослях, куда его сбило волной магии. Лукас с руганью бегает от черного облака. Бишоп пытается колдовать и не кудахтать от смеха. Когда в заросли Реджи приземляется Кори, ветеран отдела преступлений по отмыванию денег, они лишь переглядываются. И не такое видели.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Влад живет где-то в Гааге. Реджи не думает, что он бывает дома чаще трех часов в неделю. Когда он все-таки спит, Цепеш сидит неподвижно неподалеку. Регулус видит во сне туман.

Там причина он научил его _тому_ заклятию полета.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Бишоп пьет водку, как воду. Влад сидит у двери балкона. Регулус курит на балконе. Они в России. _Потому что Лукас любил Россию._ Реджи чувствует вкус меди. _Через два часа им надо на похороны._ Ни один не помнит, скольких они пережили.


	11. Barty

**Нужно иметь что-то общее, чтобы понимать друг друга, и чем-то отличаться, чтобы любить друг друга.**

Реджи редко думал о Хогвартсе. Не вспоминал годами. Но он помнил. Озеро, дремота на уроках истории, смех в коридорах от пранков брата, чтение у камина в гостиной Слизерина, причитания Флитвика о том, что ему место в Когтевране, _Барти_. Он часто проводил время с Барти. Барти хотел внимания отца, Регулус прекратившихся объятий с братом. Они оба были одними из лучших. Оба стали одержимы силой и Темным Лордом. 

Барти младше на год. Реджи показывает ему самые укромные и тихие места, знакомит с эльфами, кто могут принести закуски куда угодно, тренируется с ним в магии.

Барти и Сириус терпеть друг друга не могли. _Одна полочка в сердце человека может быть занята лишь одним человеком._ Регулус тогда не был уверен о словах Флитвика. У людей же может быть много друзей, братьев и сестер, верно?

Регулус шпионил. Барти пытал. Регулус разочаровался. Барти нашел свое место. 

Они были лучшими друзьями. Разделили первый поцелуй. Они не знали, если любили друг друга.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Реджи не собирался все бросать и охотиться за Темным Лордом. Но он следил за событиями.

Побег Сириуса Блэка. Побег Пожирателей Смерти. Восстание дементоров. 

Влад бывал в Англии. Иногда Реджи знал об этом. Иногда нет.

Влад сказал, Дамблдор что-то делает. С гоблинами. И Флитвиком.

_Он нашел крестраж._

Дневник был уничтожен Гарри. Дамблдор связался с гоблинами лишь осенью. Он нашел еще. Реджи подозревал, это тот, который Волан-де-Морт спрятал в Хогвартсе. 

_Диадема или Чаша?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они следили за Пожирателями. Они следили за домом Реддлов. Темный Лорд не проверял кольцо. В другой жизни Реджи бы посмеялся. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Барти был шокирован его видеть. И как-то не удивлен в тоже время. 

_Нить между ними еще слабо держалась._

Они никогда не думали о смерти друг друга.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

У него в кармане сыворотка правда. Он может залезть ему в голову.

Барти смеется, когда Влад его пытает. 

Барти не изменился. Он рассказывает Реджи все сам. Ему нравится боль. Он хочет умереть от рук лучшего друга. Авроры успеют взять воспоминания. _Они не успеют помешать исполнению его желания._

Регулус целует его в висок, когда направляет палочку ему в грудь. 

_-Ты выглядишь живым, братишка,_ \- улыбается Барти окровавленными губами.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Реджи смотрит, как авроры забирают труп Барти. Тогда Бишоп закрывает ему глаза ладонью. Нить оборвалась.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они были лучшими друзьями. Они не знали, если любили друг друга. Они были _братьями_. 

Реджи наносит его слова вокруг правого запястья чернилами, ниже приписывает _Барти, младший брат_ и крестик.


	12. Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> глава 15 only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality

**Дети всего внимательнее слушают тогда, когда говорят не с ними.**

С Беллой и Цисси Регулус не был дружен. Но они были семьей. _Блэки не бросают членов семьи, пока те не начнут отличаться._ После 15 и до 17 он проводил время с ними больше, чем за все годы до этого. Они общались раньше, конечно. Но их разделяли возраст и увлечения.

С Нарциссой Регулус говорил наравне, Беллатриса предпочитала говорить сама. Цисси стала целителем по образованию, она любила Люциуса. 

Регулуса уже не было там, когда родился их сын. Но он знал, что она будет его любить. Он оказался прав. _Он не думал, что ее любовь настолько сильна, что она побежит от устоев Блэков._  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Он не оставлял детей без присмотра, разумеется. Иногда он знал, чего ожидать. Иногда нет. Бишоп, Влад, Хлоя и еще пара магов знали о детях, они не задавали вопросов. Среди его знакомых были и маглы, делающие тоже. Кто-то так или иначе наблюдал. Сам Реджи иногда возвращался в Бордо, не раскрывая своего присутствия.

У Луны был шар связи. Влад был в Париже. Камеры транслировали события с улиц на его телефон. Портключи предупреждали о запретных заклинаниях.

Он и Хлоя среагировали мгновенно. Они в Париж, Бишоп в Бордо.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Хлоя давит на горло мальчишки. У нее нет принципов, хотя сначала она все-таки попробует стереть ему память и отправить подальше. Влад давит на лопатку мужчины, зная, через сколько она сломается. _Между волком и волчонком. Реджи лениво думает, когда эти клыки доберутся до его собственной глотки._ Он не знает, что такое принципы, смерть будет мучительной.

Нарцисса его узнала. Он видит по глазам и чуть-чуть удивлен. _В его мыслях заклятие формируется быстрее, чем на языке._ Она видит это также.

Цисси клянется магией. _Это действительно удивляет._

Он думает о Луне, всегда о маленькой луне Пандоры в первую очередь. Влад вот-вот кинется. Он дает отмашку Хлое. 

Они с Владом могут уйти. Она позаботится об остальном. _Это их работа._  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они готовят все, что нужно. Клятвы и обеты, избавление от метки. _От них никто ничего не узнает._ Гоблины в Англии работают быстро. Они любят деньги. Собственность Малфоев продана в течениие пары дней, деньги из хранилищ выведены. Швеция неплохой выбор.

Люциус гордец, но он глотает гордость. Он уже натерпелся, его жена и сын на краю. Новая жизнь звучит лучше, чем он думал.

Драко с изумлением смотрит на все бумаги, переосмысливает. Он говорит, что хочет в глубине сердца. Этого не получить в тени Темного Лорда.

Нарцисса глотает слезы, обнимая сына. _Она могла потерять его._  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Нарцисса догадывается о Арктурусе. Она говорит, это было ожидаемо. Арктурус делал, что хотел, не вызывая у других мыслей, что их обставили.

______________________________________________________________________

Регулус знает, что Влад вызывает страх у всех. _Магия чувствует, чем он является._ Реджи это забавляет. 

Эти клыки направлены на него? Ранят его прежде, чем Бишоп свернет одному из них шею? Или Бишоп будет первым?

Влад смотрит жуткими глазами. Реджи никогда не боялся. _Ты дал мне имя._ Иногда у вещей не было объяснений. Иногда все было просто.

Влад торчал половину суток под снегом. Регулус вытирает ему волосы полотенцем, зажав сигарету в зубах.

 _Такие вещи не имеют значения для них._  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Они отправляют Малфоев в новый дом. Цисси обнимает его. Они не семья. Между ними никогда не было нитей. Это как встретить полузабытого товарища. Он целует ее в лоб. _В другой жизни он был бы рад узнать, что она не позволила цепям Блэков обвить ее полностью. В этой он об этом не думает._ Они просто знакомые. Этого достаточно для обоих. Это больше, чем было _тогда_.


	13. Peace

**Я не могу поручиться за свой характер... Меня можно назвать обидчивым: если я о ком-то изменил мнение — это навсегда.**

У Реджи было два непосредственных начальника за все время работы в Европоле. Кира и Баст Мориарти. Кира могла одним взглядом заставить человека чувствовать себя нашкодившим ребенком. Она говорила, на него это не действует. Он в этом сомневался. Она не знала, что он маг. Она переживала за него первые два года. _Она думала, что он безрассуден, что он получит себя убитым из-за этого._ Потом она поняла, что ошиблась. _Это было его природой._

Реджи не искал смерти, не страшился ее. Он был готов умереть в любую минуту. От пули, от заклятия, от собственной боли. Она знала, что его шрамы болят. Он видел сострадание в ее глазах. _Никогда жалость._ Реджи был очень опечален ее смертью. Она уже была в отставке, возраст давал о себе знать. _Она знала, что он не умрет от старости, как она._

На ее место пришел Баст, ее сын. Черноглазый, меланхоличный и с тем же взглядом. Как будто она никуда не уходила. Он знал, что Реджи маг. Понял раньше всех остальных, исключая Бишопа. _Тот знал изначально._

Баст был превосходным следователем и начальником. Их структуру хотели переформировать немного. Все знали, что он получит повышение. Таким должен быть их шеф.  
____________________________________________________________________

Реджи иногда пил с ним кофе. Тот работал столько же, сколько и агенты, только в офисе. Реджи иногда рассказывал истории. Он не заботился, что там упоминалась магия.  
____________________________________________________________________

Когда Реджи рассказал о Луне, тот был удивлен. И рад. _Мама все время удивлялась, есть ли у тебя хорошие люди в жизни._

Они и правда были. 

Пандора, Арктурус, Луна, Анет, Виолет, Эстебан, Кенни и Билли из Испании. Они были хорошими людьми. _Кира была хорошей._

Барти, Бишоп, Влад, Вайрок и Мигель. Они были худшими. 

Хлоя, Конрад, Лукас, Доминик, Ситх, Игнат, Марьяна, Вито, Сильвия. Они не были хорошими.

Все они часть его жизни.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Когда они вернулись из Слайго, они сначала докладывают все лично. Их поздравляют, о них беспокоятся.

Регулус приходит к Басту поздно вечером. Он рассказывает _все_. От _смерти_ Регулуса и до _жизни_ Реджи.

Баст зол, что чистокровные купились на идеалы Темного Лорда. Что учителя Хогвартса не заботятся о детях. Что все бросили мальчика-сироту.

Он ни разу не осудил Реджи.

_Скажи, если будет нужна помощь с покрытием тела крысы._

______________________________________________________________________

У них происходят изменения. В здании, в заданиях, в должностях.

Отделы по борьбе с терроризмом и торговлей людьми теперь под руководством Баста. У того новые обязанности и куча работы. Он поручает Реджи координировать работу между отделами. У Регулуса много опыта и авторитет.

Влада берут на постоянную основу. Он все еще стажер из-за возраста, но работает наравне с другими. Он всегда держит Реджи в поле зрения, если находится в штабе.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Когда Гарри пошел увидеться с крестным, Реджи и Мальто из агенства морской безопасности сидели на крыше здания напротив. Они полностью вымокли под дождем. Мальто был маглом. _Он знал, что кровь не означало семья._  
______________________________________________________________________

Регулус даже не зашел в больницу. Он посмотрел на окна палаты Сириуса, точно зная их местоположение. 

Он иногда думал о Сириусе. Был он виновен или нет. Умер ли он в Азкабане, сдавшись под натиском Дементоров. Ему было все равно. Он перестал вспоминать его леть 5 назад.

Вид Сириуса до этого не вызвал у Реджи эмоций. _Сириус выбрал себе брата сам. Сириус выбрал себе семью._

Вид Бишопа, убивающего Беллу, не вызвал чувств. _Бишоп убрал помеху._

Реджи сморит на последние слова _младшего брата_ на своем запястье. Думает о коллегах, ждущих его для скорого собрания. О домах во Франции и Испании, пентхаусе в Нидерландах. О свободе. 

Реджи идет к машине Бишопа. После всего, их ждет их _жизнь_ .


	14. Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> глава 22 only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality

**Чтобы быть пророком, не обязательно иметь дар, достаточно включить свой разум.**

Гриндевальд их _ждал_. Реджи не знает, чего ожидал от когда-то сильнейшего темного мага в мире. Геллерт стар, разумеется. Но он странно умиротворен. Как будто в этой тюрьме он нашел больше, чем на свободе.

 _-Два мертвеца пришли навестить призрака,-_ говорит тот медленно. 

-Скорее спросить совета у фантома, - говорит Реджи. - В отличие от нас, вас не забыли.

Гриндевальд тихо рассмеялся, сидя у стены своей камеры.

-Альбус всегда думал, что он знает лучше всех. Даже когда умерла Ариана. Он не хотел верить, что в нем не нуждались. Он и сейчас не хочет.

Бишоп и Реджи переглянулись и слитным движением сели на пол, привалившись к стене и согнув правые ноги в коленях. Геллерт перевел на них разноцветные глаза. Они были усталыми и спокойными.

-Он говорил о последних событиях? - вопросил Бишоп.

-О мальчике, - кивнул Геллерт. - Он не говорил конкретно, но ему и не надо. Крестраж, хах. Не знаю, сумасшедший новый Темный Лорд или же он в отчаянии. _Мне даже в голову такое не приходило._ \- Геллерт слабо хихикнул. - У меня была другая цель.

-Похоже, он не в курсе этой цели, - говорит Реджи. - Иначе бы так _не облажался_.

Геллерт внимательно смотрит на него. Опускает взгляд чуть ниже. Медальон и камень хорошо видны на фоне белого свитера. Он запрокидывает голову и оглушительно смеется. Гриндевальд смеется от души, как не смеялся почти 50 лет.

 _-Он даже не догадывается, -_ произносит Геллерт, вытирая выступившие слезы. - Ни один из них, ха!

Бишоп прищурил левый глаз.

-Так он не оставил попыток.

-О, Альбус говорит, что принял неизбежное, - хихикнул Геллерт. - Но _это_ другое. Раньше он хотел силу. Теперь он хочет искупление. Я знаю, что у него в руках была мантия. _Он благородно вернул ее владельцу._ Мальчику. _Это не тот Дар, что он желает._

-Из-за сестры.

Геллерт кивнул, грустно улыбаясь.

-Мне действительно жаль девочку. Если бы Альбус оставил их в покое, она была бы жива. - Геллерт посмотрел в потолок. - У меня было много времени все обдумать. Существуют грехи, от которых люди _не имеют права_ отмыться. 

-Не смотря на его слова, Дамблдор продолжает идти по старому пути, это выглядит, - задумчиво говорит Бишоп. - У него были _подозрения_.

-О да, - кивнул Геллерт. - Хотя так сильно пытался скрыть _мой_ путь, что забыл о _других_. Но он подозревал. Знаки очевидны, не так ли? Он пытается свернуть с этого пути. После того, как мальчик исчез. _У него нет выбора._

Реджи чуть сдвинулся.

-Один человек взамен на мир без очередного Темного Лорда. _Ради общего блага._

Геллерт вновь хихикнул.

-Мой девиз. Мы всегда его использовали. Он _все еще_ его использует.

Бишоп и Реджи знающе переглянулись.

-У него в руках есть один крестраж, - сказал Реджи. - Он его все еще не уничтожил.

Гриндевальд понимающе кивнул.

-Пытается использовать для поиска остальных. _Ему не очень везет._ Вы пришили спросить, придерживается ли он старого плана. - Это не был вопрос. - Альбус видит большую картину, но не маленькие части. Он долго и кропотливо разрабатывает каждый план, настолько, что потом не видит других. 

Геллерт окинул их долгим взглядом. Посмотрел обоим в глаза. Перевел взгляд на Реджи.

-Неудивительно, что камень с тобой годами. Дары Смерти обычно _ищут_ , а не _находят_. Мысль, что такие люди существуют, будоражит. Я бы не поверил в это, если бы не пробыл в тишине и одиночестве полвека. 

Гриндевальд чуть сдвинулся.

-Такой ответ подойдет?

-Более чем.

Но они не сдвинулись. Бишоп наклонил голову.

-Так и продолжите просто ждать?

-Я долго спешил. Ждать не так уж плохо после всего. Но от руки помощи я не откажусь. Альбус не понимает этого на самом деле. Может, считает я заслужил. Может, пытается поддержать образ, что создал. Может, все еще любит.

-Что насчет вас? - все же спрашивает Реджи, пока Бишоп достает палочку.

-Я все еще не знаю ответ. Но что этот ответ изменит?

Геллерт улыбается, когда Бишоп кидает _Аваду_. Реджи прислоняется головой к стене.

-С пути действительно так трудно свернуть?

-Какой в этом смысл, если сам его выбираешь?

Бишоп встает и протягивает ему руку. Реджи хватается за нее. Им пора вернуться на собственный путь.


	15. Sirius

**Удача проснется — увидишь, что чужие стали родственниками и братьями. Но если удача заснет, родственники и братья станут чужими.**

У Реджи много работы сейчас. Их отделы все еще перестраиваются, так что они все делают даже то, что не должны. Агентам приходится изгибать свои миссии, чтобы вернуться в штаб и отметиться в куче документах и получить другие кучи документов.

У них завал в Калькутте. Путаница с данными. Ему приходится нестись туда и забирать людей.

Он там, когда Бишоп звонит. Сириус Блэк в "Кофейном сне".  
________________________________________________________

Он не игнорирует Сириуса. У Реджи нет причин. Он действует как всегда.

В его лофте ровно в три раза больше бумаг. Некоторые коллеги приходят уточнить детали из-за переорганизации. 

-Медок, я дома, - усмехается Ситх из Международного суда ООН, вваливаясь в окно.

-С возвращением, - фырчет Реджи, обнимая его.

Влад косится в сторону двери. Реджи знает, что Сириус где-то у лестницы.

Так продолжается дни. Реджи чувствует чужой взгляд временами, когда Сириус замечает его. Как тот посматривает на коллег Регулуса.  
________________________________________________________

Прошла неделя примерно. Реджи не спал трое суток. Он имел дело с другими отделами всегда. Его и Бишопа отделы часто сталкиваются даже вне своих юрисдикций. У них все еще разные миссии, разумеется, даже если Баст является общим шефом. Там всегда было столько людей.

-Они сводят меня с ума, - говорит Реджи, тряся головой и прислоняясь к барной стойке. 

Ситх смеется даже полудремля на диване. Бишоп варит кофе, смотря на бумаги в левой руке. Все они в военных штанах и без верха. Они не спали, только сходили в душ и _всегда наготове._

-Это всегда происходило, - замечает Бишоп. - Сейчас слишком много людей на квадратный метр.

-Расскажи об этом, - бубнит Ситх. - На меня коробки с бумагами свалились этим утром. Если мы не закончим в этом месяце, _будут трупы._

Тогда заходит Сириус. Реджи знает, что он ждал. Надеялся поймать Реджи одного, возможно. Но у них _реально много_ работы. Его еще ждут отчеты Влада из Дубая. _Песок._ Реджи не желает думать о предстоящей поездке.

-Что-то потерял? - Бишоп косится на Сириуса. Ситх мирно дышит, но Регулус знает, _он не спит._ \- Мы не двигаемся отсюда.

Бишоп стоит к двери левым боком. Реджи стоит так же. Бишоп намеренно смотрит на его шею. Реджи усмехается и качает головой. Сириус сглатывает.

-Я хочу поговорить с Регу... - Он ловит себя. Здесь никто не называет его Регулус. - С Реджи.

Реджи поворачивается, облокотившись на стойку. Они без верха. Сириус отлично видит ожоги. 

-Мы не действительно знакомы, - говорит Реджи. - Больше нет. 

Сириус делает неуверенный шаг.

-Я все равно хочу изивиниться. Я знаю это ничто. И я знаю, что это ничего не меняет. Но я также знаю, что я подвел своего младшего брата.

- _Твой брат мертв._ \- Ситх даже глаз не открывает. Сириус вздрагивает.

-Он прав, - говорит Реджи. - Регулус Арктурус Блэк погиб 15 лет назад. - Реджи поднимает правое запястье. Глаза Сириуса расширились.-Я убил своего единственного брата этой осенью. Я Реджи. 

-Реджи больше, чем мой соулмейт, - прямо говорит Бишоп. Скалится. - _Я не делюсь своим. Ты не нужен в нашей семье._

Реджи видит боль в глазах Сириуса. В другой жизни он бы тоже ее чувствовал. Не в этой.

-Мы просто знакомые теперь, Сириус Блэк.  
_______________________________________________________________

Реджи слабо удивляется, что Сириус действительно _понимает_. Неужели он вырос? Странная мысль. Но Сириус не пытается вспоминать прошлое. Не пытается вести себя как брат. _Он им не является._

Сириус пытается просто быть в его жизни. Реджи не прогоняет его, когда тот приходит в лофт. Отвечает на неуверенные вопросы о работе. О делах. Сириус просто знакомый. У Реджи много таких знакомых. Такая жизнь.  
_________________________________________________________________

Дубай. _Песок._ Хлоя сплевывает, натягивает маску, получает ветер в лицо и почти кричит в расстройстве.

Они опоздали. Девушек забрали. Склад пуст. 

_Гребаный песок и два трупа._

_У них песок в местах, о которых они и не знали._  
__________________________________________________________________

Реджи отвозит Виктора в Дурмстранг на вертолете. Тюдор дал ему адрес. Парень восторжен. Его душа такая _пушистая_ и _светлая_ , это удивительно. _Они с Гермионой подходят друг другу._  
___________________________________________________________________

Дети в школах. Сириус уехал, попросив разрешение иногда приезжать. Реджи вспоминает Цисси. _У него становится все больше знакомых._

У них брифинг по Дубаю. Народу много. Там еще и наркоторговля. Бумаги уже почти на потолке.

_Это сводит с ума._

-Они на пути в Мексику, - говорит Баст. Бумаги на его столе опасно накренены. Он выглядит так, будто желает, чтоб его наконец придавило.

Леонид не единственный, кто роняет голову на стопку документов. Бишоп стонет и обнимает кофеварку. Реджи думает о _песке_.

_Их жизнь продолжается._


	16. Sand

**Прошлого не вернуть, память не потерять…**

_Песок. Везде песок._

Они чувствуют вмешательство в чары на Гарри посреди пустыни, в укрытии в песках, в километре от нужного места. Луна с ними не связалась, оповещатель не сработал, вмешательство аккуратное. Бишоп достает шар связи, потому что Реджи не отрывает взгляд от бинокля. 

У Гарри заболел шрам. Специалист, вызванный Академией, узнал крестраж. Неплохо. Это спасет им время на объяснения. Им нет нужды торопиться туда. 

Это хорошо, потому что они посреди _пустыни_ , выслеживают группу работорговцев. Сколько недель они этим занимаются? _И почему опять песок?_  
_____________________________________________________________

У Реджи нет причин не показывать воспоминания. Ему все равно. Это прошлое. Луна и Гермиона понимают. Гарри тоже, хотя ему грустно. Люди из Академии шокированы, но они просто не видели _бессмысленную войну._  
_________________________________________________________

Доминик смеется, отплевываясь от песка. Она и правда сказала в чертову жару. От Влада валит дым. Реджи думает, что они сварятся прежде, чем кого-то поймают.

Бишоп скалится. Он видел взгляды до этого. Реджи удивлен. Он такого не ожидал. Байон и Кронос Каллаханы. Кто бы подумал.  
__________________________________________________________

Никому из них не нравится Исландия. _Слишком мирно и неторопливо._ Поэтому они отправили детей туда. Но они сами не такие. Они всегда спешат. _Если они опоздают, будут жертвы. Но у них такая работа именно потому, что всегда успеть невозможно._

Конрад стреляет в последнего похитителя. Реджи и Доминик закрывают глаза мертвых девушек. Дункан уводит живых к фургону с медиками. Влад дает отмашку. _Все чисто._  
____________________________________________________

Реджи кинул Чашу на столик и свалился на диван. Прямо на Ситха. Тот даже не пошевелился, он весь день носился между их штабами. Они почти закончили со всей волокитой переорганизации. Последний рывок самый сложный.  
___________________________________________________

Магия души и парселтанг. Реджи надеется, что у Кляйна получится. Иначе придется ему. У него есть способ, но... Реджи гладит камень на своей груди. Интересно, какие лица бы были у Дамблдора и Темного Лорда, узнай они? Мысль вызывает усмешку.

_______________________________________________

Ранним утром среды они наконец закончили весь этот кошмар. Все получили документы, подписали, только потом вникли, по три раза все переделали, все данные перепроверили, все базы обновили. Сотрудники лежат на столах, обнимают кофеварки, документы ждут сдачи в архивы. Баста таки завалило его бумагами. В восемь утра приходит оповещение о движении группы, за которой они следят. Руб-эль-Хали. Лишь у Алекса, сидящего с двумя энергетиками, хватает сил озвучить общую мысль.

_Слишком рано для этого дерьма._


	17. Not good

**Бывают люди как специи. С ними сладко, остро, солёно и порой даже горько, но без них уже не вкусно.**

Реджи всегда знал, что не был хорошим человеком. Не из-за семьи или жизни. Просто был. Это не делало его плохим. Он не очень понимал, почему люди выбирали одно из двух. Он никогда не забывал, какой он. И сразу чувствовал таких же. А они его. Может, поэтому с ними было неплохо. Они приходили и уходили. _Они понимали._  
__________________________________________________________________

-Байон или Кронос? - спрашивает Доминик.

-Они разные?- уточняет Реджи.

-Как знать.

Бишоп смотрит на них одинаково. Влад тоже. 

-Байон защищает студентов, - говорит Бишоп. - Плюс балл.  
__________________________________________________________________

-Кто побеждает? - Баст отрвался от бумаг.

-Я не спрашивал.  
_________________________________________________________________

Реджи никогда не интересовался отношениями. Поцелуй с Барти и секс с Бишопом не имели ничего общего с отношениями. Его это устраивало. Он сомневался, что близнецы продержатся долго. 

Они ненавязчиво пытались выяснить его вкусы или пригласить на кофе. Пару раз Реджи согласился. Он знал, что Байон искал информацию о зелье. _Он не понимал._ Что Кронос пытается произвести впечатление. _Он хотел отношений._ Влад пугал их обоих. На Бишопа они смотрели с подозрением, вызывая смех у всех, кто знал о ситуации. Бишоп не станет церемониться, когда они перейдут эту невидимую грань.  
___________________________________________________________________

Кронос _впечатлил его._ Реджи чувствовал желание Влада _разорвать._ Когда-то Регулус бы точно влюбился в Кроноса и подружился с Байоном. _Реджи не делает ничего из этого._

Они хорошие люди. У них хорошая семья. Хорошая страна.

Хорошие люди не понимают Реджи полностью. Семья Реджи готовится к _резне_. Никто из них не любит Исландию.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Министерство магии или Чемпионат? Реджи лениво рассматривает бумаги на столе, пока Ситх разливает виски.

-Один намек на что-то одно. _И готово._

Верно. Намек на возможное прибытие Гарри Поттера на Чемпионат. И основные силы Темного Лорда там. Не все. Это ведь намек. Реджи не собирается об этом говорить. Никто из них не будет. Гарри будет смотреть игру с друзьями. _Они убивать._

Реджи думает, что сказать Басту. Вспоминает слова о крысе. Тогда думает, кого взять. 

Влад. Бишоп. Конрад. Хлоя. Ситх. Мигель. Вайрок. _Они будут там так или иначе. Как он был для любого из них._

Реджи не станет говорить о _намеке_. _Он не хороший человек._

-Мы отпразднуем чуть позже, - скалится Бишоп.

_С себе подобными и правда неплохо._


	18. Voldemort

**У него есть черта. Он никогда не злится. Он сводит счеты.**

Вокруг не было чужих глаз. Им не надо прятаться. Они убивают всех девятерых в доме. Реджи лично сворачивает Петтигрю шею. Когда он идет в гостиную, Влад уже закончил. Бледное, чешуйчатое подобие человека с красными глазами рычит от боли на полу. Его окровавленные ноги лежат у стены.

-Я Лорд Волан-де-Морт!..

_-Вроде это ты говорил, когда одалживал моего домового эльфа, чтобы спрятать Медальон Слизерина._

Глаза Темного Лорда расширяются. Реджи видит _страх._

-Регулус Блэк?..

_-Это имя мертвеца, кого затянули на дно инферналы._

Реджи _улыбается_.

-Забавно. _Выглядишь жалко._

Влад скалится. Его глаза уже черные. _Это волк._

-Я не могу умереть! - воет Волан-де-Морт, но там _страх_.

_-Пока._

Вайрок входит и кидает на пол остатки змеи.

-Снаружи гость. _Он подождет._

Влад рычит. Черный туман заполоняет комнату. Ситх свистит. Они слушают нечеловеческий крик. Видят как человекоподобное тело _растворяется_. Как темное вещество вплавляется в пол.

_Реджи все равно, что это не точно смерть._

Он выходит из дома, где у ворот стоит Северус.

-На Министерство напали маленькой группой, - без эмоций говорит тот.- О Чемпионате уже известно. Альбус хочет знать, что делает Темный Лорд.

 _-Он будет долго ждать ответ, -_ усмехается Реджи. - Крестраж?

Губы Северуса дергаются в улыбке.

-Либо он, либо Альбус. Это было интересное зрелище.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

-Ты бывал в Швеции? - спросил Реджи. - Там есть хорошие _знакомые._

Северус смотрит с облегчением и благодарностью.

-Я отправлюсь прямо сейчас. _Ответ и правда подождет._

Реджи смотрит, как Снейп трансгрессирует, и достает сигареты. Хлоя спит в машине. Мигель и Ситх спорят, чем им пообедать. Он слышит шаги остальных за спиной.

Реджи плевать, если Темный Лорд умрет. Плевать, если нет. Не это его цель. Из семи остался один.

_Ему любопытно, насколько Альбус Дамблдор будет слеп к правде._


	19. Choice

**Не бойтесь, королева, кровь давно ушла в землю, и там, где она пролилась, уже растут виноградные гроздья.**

Реджи бездумно смахивает кровь с губ, потягиваясь на диване. Ему всегда нравилось это место. Замок Вайрока в Скандинавии. Влад плюхается в кресло, зевая. Ситх и Вайрок возятся с выпивкой. Бишоп строчит на ноутбуке. Мигель и Конрад раскладывают бумаги на столе.

Реджи смотрит из огромного окна, чувствуя умиротворение. Это немного странно. Регулус давно умер. Реджи просто изучал магию души, потому что она его заинтересовала. _Все части уничтожены._ Когда-то Регулус пошел на смерть, оставляя свое дело другим. Так уж вышло, что Реджи его и закончил. Он не знает, что с Темным Лордом сейчас. Мертв или существует в очередной жалкой форме. _Ему все равно._ Все остальное не его дело.

Реджи принимает у Ситха бутылку. _Они редко пьют из стаканов._ Ему любопытно, что чувствует Дамблдор. Ему смешно, потому что он _знает_ , что тот чувствует. Гриндевальд был прав во всем. _Дамблдор сам себя обрек._ Он сам выбрал путь и сам не желает этого замечать.

Реджи не хороший человек. Он не собирается ничего говорить или делать. _У них всегда будут секреты._

Реджи делает глоток из бутылки, ощущая вкус меди. _Они все его ощущают._  
__________________________________________________________________

Реджи полудремлет, видя туман со дна озера. Влад уже отлежал ему руку. Бишоп и Ситх пьяно шипят друг на друга. Им всем завтра на работу. _Не впервой._ Мигель открывает новую бутылку, отчего Вайрок стонет, но тянет руку за ней. Конрад сваливается на Влада, ворча проклятья.  
___________________________________________________________________

У них дело в _песках._ Поэтому на работе они в семь утра. Баст сам выглядет так, будто всю ночь сидел с бутылкой над фотографиями тел. Хлоя спит с головой на столе и даже не вздрагивает, когда Алекс бухается рядом с очередным энергетиком. У Реджи голова раскалывается. Он знает, что Бишопу еще хуже. Влад проливает полкружки прежде, чем ему удается отпить кофе. Холодный. У них нет времени его греть.

_Песок. Тела. Оружие. Опять песок._

Брифинг тихий и только по делу. Они вылетят из страны еще до 8 утра. Схватив стаканчики с холодным кофе и бумаги.

_Эта жизнь была их выбором._


End file.
